


Fervor

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Timeline What Timeline, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--"I'm still mad at you," Heero stated, settling down on the floor in front of Duo."It's done," Duo said, watching Heero intently. His breath hitched as the other boy leaned closer. "Besides, what are you going to do about it now? Spank me?"





	Fervor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"North-north east . . . hold . . . left corridor, incoming." Heero's voice sounded crackly in Duo's ear, the deep tones distorted by the receiver and static interference.

Damn it. Duo absently flicked the offending piece of equipment as he quickly ducked back behind the corner and jumped nimbly up into the maintenance shaft he had used to navigate the Alliance compound. Carefully closing the grate, he slithered back and lay down on his stomach, watching the floor below him.  
  
The braided boy was dressed in a sleek flightsuit and light boots that reached mid-calf. The stretchy material molded itself to his body like a second skin, allowing him to move easily through the narrow and oddly shaped passages both above and below the complex. His hair was pulled back into its customary braid.  
  
Below him, two soldiers tromped out of the hallway, looking bored as they made their rounds. Duo watched silently as they passed. People really were predictable, they almost never looked up. Centuries of evolution had taught them that anything big enough to be a danger was usually on the ground. Gotta love that.  
  
And mass recruitment programs don't really provide the best soldiers in the universe.  
  
"Clear," Heero's voice crackled again over the comlink.  
  
"Thanks," Duo muttered, moving the grate and dropping silently back to the floor. "Visual?"  
  
"Video rerouted. On my mark . . . ."  
  
Duo held back, waiting.  
  
"Mark."  
  
He slipped soundlessly into the next corridor, following Heero's directions to the letter. The other boy steered him unerringly to a very plain, solid door. The keypad set into the panel looked deceptively innocent.  
  
"Knock, knock," Duo whispered, passing a small card through the keypad's sensor.  
  
"Reading," Heero said. "Sequence encryption five. Doorbell: 121 819 break 546."  
  
Duo quickly pressed the numbers as Heero relayed them, pausing briefly at the break. The door slid open with a breath of displaced air. He stepped inside.  
  
"I'm in. Restore surveillance." Duo glanced around the room. Three computer terminals were set against the walls with monitors dominating the remaining space. The low, steady hum of machinery reverberated throughout the room. Otherwise, it was functional and austere in its design.  
  
"Restored and clear. Target: Prometheus, center station."  
  
"Acknowledged." He glanced at the screens lining the walls, watching data scroll by. Settling into the chair at his destination, he slipped a disc into the machine and quickly typed the access codes Heero murmured in his ear.  
  
"Data stream, IBC32 located," Duo said quietly. "Destination unchanged?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Happy Birthday," Duo said with a grin, sending the information to the prearranged unit. He waited patiently for Heero to give the word.  
  
Abruptly, the data flow stopped. Well, la de da.  
  
"Status?" Heero hissed in Duo's ear.  
  
"Stopped," Duo muttered sarcastically. He backtracked quickly through the system commands. "Internal interference."  
  
"Disc copy complete?"  
  
"Negative." Duo frowned at the computer, fingers flying rapidly over the board. "Bouncing data over the UNet."  
  
"Negative. Do not spread the stream. Retrieval uncertain."  
  
"Catch it," Duo growled. "We're in, we're getting the damn intel."  
  
"Don't bounce," Heero repeated. "It's too risky."  
  
"Too late," Duo replied, keying in the final sequence.  
  
Fragments of data left the terminal and scattered over the Earth Sphere's UNet. Duo reached down and snatched the empty and practically useless disc.  
  
"Damn it!" Heero grated out.  
  
Duo couldn't help but chuckle. "Get me out of here, lover."  
  
"Atropos station, your left. Sequence three." Heero's voice was clipped.  
  
"Pissed?" Duo queried, entering the information as Heero fed it to him. The door behind him slid open again and he swiftly exited the room. Perhaps pissing off his lover was not a good idea. It tended to interfere with Duo' s preferred extra-curricular activities.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Got the info?"  
  
"Retrieving now. Fucking UNet."  
  
Duo almost laughed aloud. It wasn't very often Heero resorted to swearing to express his displeasure. Then again, there wasn't anything quite as hard to navigate as the UNet.  
  
"Random incoming," Heero said. "They know you're in, but not where."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Three, behind. No cover."  
  
"Damn. Data?"  
  
"No. Someone inside is catching it."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
He rounded a corner, waiting patiently for the soldiers to reach him.  
  
"They're on you."  
  
Duo stepped out in front of the three men, taking in the situation even as his body responded automatically. Swiftly moving forward, he slammed the palm of his hand up in one's face, breaking his nose and forcing it upwards into his brain. He dropped dead without a sound.  
  
"Can I borrow your gun?" Duo asked conversationally, dodging behind another man and using him as a shield.  
  
Duo's hand disappeared, emerging from his boot with a wickedly sharp knife. He plunged it into the man's neck, slicing cleanly through the skin. Pushing him forward, Duo reached around and grabbed the gun still clutched in the dying man's hands. He shoved it hard into the stomach of the remaining soldier, firing rapidly. The shots were strangely muffled. He pulled the knife out, wiped it quickly on a soldier's uniform and tucked it safely into its sheath.  
  
"Appreciate it," he murmured, turning away from the dead men.  
  
"Lock down, area seven," Heero said. "They're trying to corner you."  
  
"I'm at the shaft," Duo stated. "Requesting one flashy exit."  
  
"Affirmative." Duo could hear the smile in Heero's voice.  
  
The walls around him vibrated as Heero triggered several of the detonation units placed in the compound. Duo slipped through the passages like a wraith, leaving chaos in his wake.  
  
+  
  
Duo strolled into the small cabin that was serving as their safehouse for this mission, a smile on his lips. Despite the difficulties, Heero had been able to retrieve the necessary information. All in all, not a bad night's work.  
  
He slipped out of his boots, fished the knife out of its hiding place and laid it gently on the table. He glanced at the blade sadly. It needed to be cleaned. The boot sheath was probably gummed up, too. Foregoing that job for now, he wandered into the bathroom.  
  
Duo glanced at his reflection in the mirror, surprised to see that he wasn't in need of cleaning as badly as the knife was. Unzipping the flightsuit halfway and peeling it down so that it dangled from his hips, he turned on the water for a shower and started prodding at his braid, quickly unraveling it. He glanced at the closed door. Heero still hadn't made an appearance.  
  
Stripping the flightsuit completely off, Duo stepped into the shower and began washing. Except for the running water, the house was quiet. Several minutes later, he emerged, dripping water over the bathroom tiles. Grabbing a towel, he sponged most of the water out of his hair, combed and braided it and then dried himself off. His hands felt tight and uncomfortable as he puttered about. He took a glance at them, noting that they were getting dry. Rummaging through the bag of first aid items and random toiletries they had collected, he dug out a small container of hand cream. His eyes flicked back to the half-closed door. Still no Heero. It was almost disappointing. There wasn't a thing wrong with extra-curricular activities involving water.  
  
Hitching a towel around his waist, Duo padded on bare feet towards the kitchen, stopping first in the living room. He flicked on a lamp in the den as he wandered through and plunked the jar on the table. No sign of Heero anywhere. Opening the moisturizer, he spread a bit on his hands. It felt better already. As he rubbed in the cream, he toyed briefly with the idea of searching out his partner.  
  
As if on cue, Heero appeared in the doorway leading out of the living room, clad in a dress shirt that was left carelessly unbuttoned and a pair of well-worn, faded jeans. The dim lighting in the room made shadows dance over his face and chest, accenting the sharp angles and planes. Duo took a moment to enjoy the view.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"We got the info and I got out. What's the difference?" Duo said, sighing. So much for the view.  
  
"It's against procedure, you know that. Data isn't supposed to be sent flying blind under any circumstances."  
  
Duo sighed again, dropping himself unceremoniously down on the couch. He stretched his legs out, flexing them a few times to work out an annoying little cramp he had developed somewhere along the way.  
  
"We needed it," he said by way of explanation.  
  
Heero shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
  
Duo grinned, sensing an opening. "Ah ha, I'm forgiven."  
  
"Did I say that?" Heero asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I didn't even hear an apology."  
  
"Oh," Duo said, rolling his eyes. "I have to apologize."  
  
Heero nodded solemnly.  
  
"I can apologize much better if you're not standing half a room away," Duo murmured.  
  
"Then get up."  
  
"Whoa," Duo said, laughing quietly to himself as he stood up and walked towards the other boy. "You're really pissy, aren't you?" He moved to slide his hands inside Heero's invitingly open shirt.  
  
"I had to scramble all over the UNet to get that data back. I left tracks everywhere," Heero said sourly.  
  
Duo stopped short, his arms hovering awkwardly in the air. "You're ticked because I made you seem like an amateur?"  
  
Heero's face darkened into a scowl.  
  
"That's it. To hell with procedure, you're pissed that someone out there thinks you don't have a clue." Duo was smirking.  
  
"Where'd you learn to apologize?"  
  
"I didn't," Duo replied with a smile and finished slipping his hands under Heero's shirt.  
  
"Your hands are cold," Heero hissed as his partner splayed cold fingers over the warm skin of his back.  
  
"And you're warm." Duo pulled him closer, forcing Heero to uncross his arms. Duo dipped his head down, nuzzling the side of the short-haired boy's neck with his nose.  
  
Tipping his head to the side, Heero said, "Your nose is cold, too."  
  
"Mmm hmm," Duo responded, darting his tongue out and licking gently before closing his lips over the soft skin. Heero made an appreciative noise deep in his throat. Trailing his mouth over Heero's neck and down the sharp line of his jaw, Duo let his hands drop, running along the waistband of his lover 's jeans. Duo's open lips met Heero's, and the short-haired boy moaned and eagerly parted his own, plunging his tongue deep into Duo's mouth.  
  
Heero brought his arms up, cupping the back of Duo's head as he enthusiastically kissed him, sliding his tongue over Duo's. He pressed himself harder against the longhaired boy, molding the lines of their bodies together. The heat of his lover's stiffening member pressed into him. Duo' s tongue tangled with his, stroking and teasing with light touches. Heero b egan walking forward, forcing the other boy to back-step towards the couch. He broke the kiss, nipping at Duo's bottom lip. Duo swiped his tongue over the other boy's lips, drawing him back to dip inside the inviting warmth once more. A soft moan escaped Duo, muffled by Heero's lips on his.  
  
Duo's moan ended in a gasp of surprise when his legs hit the sofa. He fell down, ending up in a semi-sitting position with Heero looming above him. The towel around his hips was slipping off, exposing the entire length of one leg and barely managing to cover his erection.  
  
"I must be forgiven," Duo said in a rough voice. "Either that, or I should piss you off more often."  
  
"I'm still mad at you," Heero stated, settling down on the floor in front of Duo.  
  
"It's done," Duo said, watching Heero intently. His breath hitched as the other boy leaned closer. "Besides, what are you going to do about it now? Spank me?"  
  
Heero abruptly stopped. Duo started to say something, but the dark haired boy chose that moment to begin moving again. He ran his hands down Duo's chest, rubbing his palms over pert nipples before moving lower, dragging his short nails gently down Duo's hips and thighs. Pushing the towel away, he bared Duo's erection and let out a tiny groan at the sight. The other boy's words died in his throat.  
  
Heero trailed his finger over the tip of Duo's shaft, gathering the droplet of liquid and smoothing it over the head in small circles and then down over its length. Duo made a sound that was a half growl, half groan, urging Heero to do more. The Japanese pilot quirked his lips, looking first at Duo 's erection and then shifting his gaze up to his face. He leaned in slowly, tongue flicking over the tip. Duo stopped breathing for a split second. He tensed, waiting for the damp heat of Heero's mouth on him. Duo's eyes were fixed on the spot between his legs where his lover's head hovered just above his throbbing arousal. He reached down and viciously dug his fingers into the cushions. Heero blew out a tiny breath of air, making Duo groan and his cock twitch.  
  
Heero's finger trailed lightly down his length. His other hand came up to tease his sac briefly before slipping lower. Duo pushed himself down, moving so his hips rested near the edge of the sofa. He was almost painfully hard, and Heero was keeping him on the edge. A finger brushed passed his entrance and Duo caught his breath again in anticipation. Then the short-haired boy pulled away.  
  
"Now, that's just mean," Duo said, exhaling loudly. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to refocus.  
  
Heero started to stand up.  
  
Duo gathered his scattered wits together, quickly getting to his knees on the couch.  
  
"I'm wearing too many clothes," Heero said with an amused look. He paused, letting his eyes rove over Duo's body. "You look good like that."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Duo smiled. He ran his hands up his thighs and over his hips. One hand trailed back down to pump himself slowly a few times and the other was splayed against the couch, supporting him. He let his head roll back, savoring the feelings of pleasure running through him. After having Heero tease him like that, the sensation felt amazingly intense.  
  
Heero took a deep breath, shrugging out of his shirt. Duo was watching him now, his eyes dropping closed for a second before opening again lazily. Heero stopped moving altogether, staring at the picture the longhaired boy made. Knees spread on the couch . . . slowly stroking himself . . . a small flash of pink darting out to wet his lips as he moved.  
  
"Hurry up, Heero," Duo said, his voice deeper than normal.  
  
Groaning, Heero undid his jeans and quickly pushed them down off his hips. Duo's hand sped up as Heero stepped towards him. The short-haired boy reached out, stopping him. Duo made a frustrated grunt, rising up on his knees and meeting the other pilot for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Heero's hands roamed over his back and chest, pinching one of the other boy's nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger. Duo broke the kiss, breath hissing out from between clenched teeth. Heero pinched the nub again, harder this time. The chestnut haired boy arched his back, pressing himself forward into the Wing pilot's touch. Heero's erection pushed into Duo's body, and the kneeling boy rubbed himself against it.  
  
Tossing his head back, Heero let out a throaty moan. "Turn around," he said, his voice thick.  
  
Still kneeling, Duo turned his back to Heero and leaned over the back of the couch. His erection rested against the upholstery, causing tiny shocks of pleasure to rush through him when he moved. He rocked his hips slowly, pleasuring himself, unmindful of the low groan that he made. Heero's eyes were fixated on Duo's hips as he thrust himself again and again against the furniture.  
  
Jerking himself out of his daze, he got to his knees beside the other pilot, running one hand across the cheeks of Duo's ass and dipping a finger of the other into his mouth. Heero bent over Duo, using both of his hands to spread him open. He felt Duo shiver, then heard him murmur his name. Circling his entrance with a wet finger, he pushed just the tip passed the tight ring of muscle. He withdrew, trailing his fingers over the crevice and then dipped inside again.  
  
"Yes," Duo moaned, letting his head drop down to rest on the back of the sofa. He pressed himself back into Heero's touch.  
  
Heero let his hands drop, teasing the sensitive skin just below Duo's erection. The braided boy pushed himself harder against the couch and a shudder passed over him as Heero's hand returned, spreading him open again and fingering the soft skin around his entrance. He lowered his head, nipping at Duo's back, pleased when the other boy quivered under him.  
  
"Heero," Duo ground out from between clenched teeth, "you're killing me here." He was desperate for something more satisfying than the teasing touch that his lover was giving.  
  
Heero quickly slid his entire finger inside Duo then, making the other boy cry out sharply and forcing his body to press harder against the sofa. He withdrew just as fast, wrenching another harsh sound from Duo.  
  
"Move, Duo," Heero said to him, lips brushing over his ear. He nipped on the lobe, murmuring encouragement as Duo pressed himself against the couch back, straining for some measure of relief.  
  
Rolling his head to the side, Duo peered out at Heero from under heavy lids and the hair trailing over his face. "Heero . . .." he growled.  
  
"Move," Heero commanded again, slipping his finger back between the cheeks of Duo's ass, stroking over the tiny pucker. He watched as the muscles twitched under the pad of his finger.  
  
Duo pushed back into Heero's hand, groaning loudly when the finger disappeared once more. Frustrated, he turned to the short-haired boy, saying, "You . . . sadistic little-!" He cut himself off sharply with a small yelp as Heero's hand connected firmly with his ass.  
  
Duo felt his face heating up. He caught the edges of an unsettling, predatory smile on Heero's face before the other boy pushed him back so he was draped over the couch again. He felt a hand ghost lightly over the tingling skin, then the quick sting of another slap. The jolt forced his erection to graze the cushion and he let out a tiny sound of pleasure. The twin sensations mingled, intensifying each other. Another slap quickly followed.  
  
"Oh . . . god," he groaned. "Do it again."  
  
He spread his legs wider, waiting for the next smack. When it didn't come right away, he lifted his head in confusion. Heero's hand came down again, but with more force than the last time. It hit Duo across both cheeks, making him hiss. He gripped the couch back with his arms, settling himself more firmly against it. Heero's hand came down again, and then again, smacking first one cheek and then the other. A whimper sounded in Duo's throat.  
  
"Again," Duo said, his voice almost a pleading whisper. He faced his lover, looking at him through half-closed eyes and dropping his head back down when Heero obliged. "Again."  
  
Duo's lips parted, his breath coming in tiny gasps. His eyes slid closed. The sharp sting of each strike surged through him, colliding with the pleasurable friction against his erection. It clashed along his nerves, making him cry out each time Heero's hand landed.  
  
"Fuck," he panted, rubbing his forehead against the material of the couch as he shook his head from side to side. "Don't . . . stop." He cried out loudly when Heero's hand struck him low.  
  
The slaps came in rapid succession then, urging him higher and higher. He felt dizzy with fiery pleasure. Heero pulled his hips away from the couch back and dropped a last, harsh smack on the stinging skin of his ass. Duo murmured, too quiet and jumbled for Heero to understand. His legs were trembling as Heero spread him wide. He caught his breath, anticipating another strike.  
  
Instead, he felt the startling sensation of Heero's tongue slipping inside him. His head shot up, mouth open wide in a shocked cry. Amazingly hot and wet, it trailed along the crevice between his cheeks, across the throbbing skin where Heero had slapped him. Then it was back, circling the sensitive skin and probing deep inside. Heero's hands gripped him hard, spreading him open for his pleasure. Duo's moans deteriorated into a shameless mewl each time his lover's tongue lapped at his entrance.  
  
"Oh . . . Jesus, Heero . . . ." Duo whispered shakily.  
  
Two of Heero's fingers slipped inside him and Duo felt a sudden flash of being stretched. The fingers disappeared, replaced again by delicious wetness. Heero's tongue flicked quickly back and forth across his entrance, then plunged into him again. Duo shouted his name, voice rough from his cries.  
  
"Inside me," Duo said roughly.  
  
Heero stabbed his tongue into his lover again, withdrawing to lick the rapidly convulsing ring of muscle, only to thrust his tongue back inside. Duo's hands clutched at the fabric under him, writhing desperately as Heero invaded him.  
  
Heero trailed his mouth up Duo's spine, lapping at the trail of water seeping from the boy's braid. His fingers slid inside Duo, stretching and searching. His lover's body shook with pleasure when his fingers found that tiny spot.  
  
"Enough?" Heero asked, brushing his lips over Duo's ear.  
  
"Enough teasing . . . fuck me like I want you to," Duo panted, only managing to open his eyes to tiny slits before they closed again.  
  
The rough words ran straight to Heero's cock, making him groan. He moved to lay Duo down on the couch, but the braided boy stopped him.  
  
"No," he breathed, cutting himself off with a gasping cry. Heero's fingers were still inside, stroking him. ". . . from behind."  
  
That earned him the sharp sound of Heero sucking in his breath. Retrieving the hand cream from the table, the short-haired boy spread a bit on himself, then rubbed his fingers over Duo's entrance again and worked the cream inside him.  
  
The other boy jumped. "Cold," he murmured, wetting his lips.  
  
Taking his hand away, Heero spread Duo open with one hand while grasping himself in the other. The tip of his erection pressed against the tight ring of muscle, then slowly he began to slide in. Duo shifted, sucking in his breath and raising his ass a little higher. Heero released himself, using both hands to hold Duo's cheeks apart. He pushed in, watching himself disappear into Duo's body. Half-buried in his lover, he stopped, pulling himself back out again, eyes still focused on where he was joined with Duo. Pleasure so intense coursed through him that he felt almost dizzy. He pushed forward again, plunging his entire length into Duo.  
  
"What . . . are you . . . doing?" Duo asked between gasps for air. Heero was hot and large inside him, stretching and filling him completely. The longhaired man let out a long, low cry when he felt Heero slowly pull out of him again.  
  
"Watching," Heero groaned, his lips gradually parting as he slid back inside his lover.  
  
"Fuck!" Duo gasped, pushing back to meet him. The thought of Heero watching as he plunged in and out of his body made Duo's body burn and ache for more. He pumped his hips, thrusting himself repeatedly onto Heero's shaft. Holding still, the short-haired boy let Duo ride him. His fingers dug into the reddened skin of Duo's ass with bruising force. Somewhere in his cloudy mind, the thought that it was hurting him rose up. He loosened his grip slightly.  
  
"Don't," Duo said, his breathing heavy and ragged. Heero's fingers tightened again. "Yes . . . ! Harder!" the chestnut haired boy cried out encouragingly, rocking his hips faster.  
  
Heero's entire body trembled. He glanced up at Duo and saw the other boy's head tossed back, an expression of pure ecstasy on his face. His gaze fell back down to where Duo's body moved over his erection, completely engulfing him in tight heat. With a desperate yell, he grabbed Duo's hips and started thrusting.  
  
Duo arched his back, meeting Heero thrust for thrust. Heero's erection caressed him from the inside, hitting his prostate and sending pleasure searing through his veins. Fingers dug into his ass and side. He gripped the back of the couch, screaming his pleasure as Heero plunged deeper and deeper inside. It was almost too much pleasure, almost pain, so hot it burned. His body shuddered and he climaxed, his voice hoarse and rough.  
  
Heero's hand gripped him, pumping quickly, milking everything from Duo and demanding more. His hand faltered and tightened, making Duo's body spasm as higher waves of pleasure crashed over him. Heero shouted, spilling himself inside his lover. He continued thrusting, drawing out and intensifying his orgasm. The wet heat of his come lubricated Duo's passage and was forced out by his thrusts, trailing slowly down Duo's thighs.  
  
Duo collapsed against the couch, gasping for breath. Heero wrapped shaky arms around his waist, pulling Duo down with him as he fell onto the cushions. Slowly, he withdrew. The longhaired boy groaned deep in his throat as Heero's erection stroked his inner channel.  
  
Opening dazed and unfocused eyes, Duo turned his head and sought his partner 's gaze. He smiled lazily when Heero kissed him. "That . . . it was . . . ." he trailed off, his eyes slipping closed.  
  
Heero reached down, running his fingers through the come seeping from Duo and then over the slicked pucker. The muscles twitched under his fingers and a sigh passed Duo's lips. He leisurely circled the opening, dipping the tip of his finger inside to stroke the tight ring.  
  
Duo let out an approving little groan as Heero massaged his entrance. "Interesting way of dealing with anger," he whispered. His voice was still hoarse. "Remind me to tick you off again . . . sometime very soon."  
  
Heero propped himself up on his elbow, still fingering Duo's opening. He leaned down, nipping gently first, and then more insistently at the other boy's neck. Duo moved his head, giving Heero access to more skin.  
  
"I think . . . I'm still angry," Heero mumbled into Duo's throat, his lips curving into a smile. He slid his finger fully into Duo, marveling at the wetness and heat. He crooked his finger, brushing over the highly sensitive skin of his lover's passage.  
  
"Can't say I blame you," Duo said breathlessly, his body arching towards Heero's touch even as he reached down to stroke his hip. "Maybe I should apologize again . . . ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Blue: Hey! *waves at Sharon* That didn't turn out so bad.  
> Duo: *breathing heavily* No, no. That turned out pretty good.  
> Heero: *nod* Where did you get the military jargon?  
> Blue: Made it up. *shrug* I don't have a clue about that kind of thing. But it worked.  
> Heero: *grunt*  
> Blue: *flat look*  
> Quatre: It worked fine.  
> Blue: Thank you.  
> Trowa: I thought you were going to write a 4x3?  
> Blue: I am. It's just I was talking to Sharon and the others and . . . well. *sheepish grin*  
> Quatre: *smile* You could go write it now that this is finished.  
> Blue: Yep. I've just got to write this one little thing first with . . . .  
> Quatre: *dark glare*  
> Blue: . . . or . . . I could write that 4x3 right now.  
> Wufei: You're becoming wiser.  
> Blue: *wryly* My survival instinct is rapidly refining itself.  
> Wufei: *nods sagely* Ah.


End file.
